Positive to negative, Negative to positive
by Demon Valkyrie Sakura Haruno
Summary: Sakura had enough. She's been replaced and called weak, pathetic, and all those words. Full summary inside! Team 7 bashing :p (Redo: i put bars where the time, place etc.) Rated M for lemon in chapter 3! And some chapters too.
1. The Betrayal, Akatsuki blossoms!

**My first story! Yippeee.. So this is the full summary.**

**Title: Positive to Negative, Negative to Positive**

**S: Sakura had enough. She's been replaced and called Weak, pathetic, all those words. She is so sick of it. Then her dark side consumes her while the fight with Orochimaru. Then She leaves konoha and Join Akatsuki. Her 7 friends find out and join her. While in Akatsuki, will love bloom between The cherry blossom and the ex-Kazekage? Find out. What she didnt know is Orochimaru is her father. Dun dun DUN!**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt or comfort, angst and humor.**

**Pairings: GaaSaku, DeiIno,HidaTen, KisaHina. Orochimaru and Sakura (Father/daughter relationship)**

**Thanks for stop by.**

**:D **

**A/N: I know some Akatsuki died. When 6 of them joined, the akatsuki is alive.**

**The ones who is alive (Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu)**

**Sakura: So.. Im in love with Gaara here?**

**Author: Well?**

**Gaara: Idm. I like her. *smirks***

**Sakura blushed.**

**All: THE AUTHOR DOESNT OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT NEXERA AND MIKU.**

**Pm me if you want to discuss :D**

* * *

Sakura's pov.

Tsk. Cant believe they replaced me with Karin. But im still on the team. Brats. They still call me weak but i already surpassed the godaime strength! And they believe her than me. I feel betrayed. I want to become strong and make them beg for forgiveness. I will NEVER forgive those jerks. Better pack now.

Sigh. I improved myself to impress the Uchiha but He likes the red haired bitch. Then after years and years. Mostly everyone is against me. Except Shizune, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Lee, Gai-sensei, Ino and Hinata. I feel used and betrayed. *cry* Its time. Ill go to them and trained.

In the team 7 Training ground (8:40am)

4 Of them glared at me. I ignored it and walked by. But someone grab me in the shoulder. Its Sas-gay. Haha. Nicknames. I scowled at my mind and pull my arm out. Weaklings They said that they want me to be strong. What they didnt know what my hidden power is. I lost my few memories so i dont remember what is. Then i run away, i can hear they're laughs and they shout weak. Now im in the bench. Where that Uchiha left me. Then i sat down and think. But Then i heard the voice in my head that i didnt hear after 6 years.

**Well. Its been a long time Sakura**

**'I-inner? I thought youve gone a long time ago.'**

**Heh. I came back to give you power.**

**'What power?'**

**I was gone to search for your memories. Now i know that you have a Kekkei Genkai that is made from your clan.**

**' I dont have a clan.'**

**You are not haruno, Sakura.**

**'What?'**

**Your an Akasuna.**

**'L-like Sasori?'**

**Yes. I might say he is still alive today. Humanized. You thought he died coz u killed him? No, that his puppet twin.**

**'Oh. Now I have to learn my powers. But what is my Kekkai genkai?'**

**Its called Demon Valkyrie no jutsu.**

**'What's its power?'**

**Its not sand power but its dark one. I am your dark valkyrie. When you activated the jutsu, your dark side consume you and have a 200% power of chakra gained into you when its gone. The most dangerous level is the Universal Valkyrie. Its because when youre in so much anger, it releases it and never change back. Only you and Nexera has that.**

**'Who's Nexera?'**

**Your twin sister. Now lets train you power and kick their asses!**

**'HAHAHA HELL YES.'**

6 months later. Still Sakura's pov**  
**

Now all my memories of my strong power is back. I learned 6 elements at that time. The elements is Dark, Fire, water, sand, ice and crystal. The dark and crystal are the most powerful. My most powerful is my dark power plus my katana named Canon. Tsunade is the one who helping me secretly. We've been training for my power in private. Only her, Shizune and my trusting friends are the one who only knows what my power and what my secret is.

Even Shizune is angry at Karin. She loves me as she is my Closest sister. Tsunade too. She is my motherly-figure. Now im in here, in My second mother's (Tsunade)office. Team 7 glared at me. I ignored them. When Gaara and my other trusting friends enter, Ino hug me and glared back. Gaara too glared back. Tenten, and others soon glared back. Gaara stared at me and smiled. I bow down to hide my blush. He is handsome. Now i look up to see our mission.

* * *

No one's pov.

"Im giving you a S-rank mission. The mission is kill Orochimaru in sound since he is still alive. The Kazekage want to join too. Your may leave tonight." Then they leave And pack for the mission.

In the Konoha gates. (7:30pm)

Everyone waited for Sasuke and Karin-bitch (HAHA NEW NICKNAME) To Come. When they are here, everyone is ready to leave. "We have to split up. We will meet at Sound gates." Kaka-baka (Another freakin' nickname) said. They all nodded and Then everyone has to split up to two teams.

Team 1- Karin, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kakashi

Team 2- Sakura, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Ino, Hinata

Then they split up to the different direction.

Gaara's pov

Luckily, Oh yes. VERY VERY lucky. I was team up with Sakura. I keep my stern face outside. But inside, i had my victory dance. It was six months until we become closer. I comfort her all the time when she was hated. I hated them for that. I love her. Wait. Did i just say that? Well. I started to blush, but soon interrupted by Tenten's whining.

"Can we stop here? Its almost night." Tenten said.

"All right. Go build tents. Sakura and I will go get water to drink from the river." They all nodded and we went to business. I walked to Sakura who is smiling. I smiled too, she only smiled rarely with her friends but fake when it cones to Team 7. Then we grab the empty bottles and filled them with water. And I secretly stared at her. She is so cute, adorable, beautiful, mostly, SEXY.

When i saw those boobs bouncing, oh those C-cup. (Pervy Gaara alert :p) All i think is.. BOOBS ❤️. Ok i erased that thought and look at her. She, too look back. Then our gaze locked. Then she turned her head, blushing. I chuckled and kissed her cheek. Then i help her up and went back to tent. Heh. I pity those fools who betrayed the lovely gem and happiness of Konoha. I pity Sasuke and Naruto. Too late fools. I will take care of her, mostly of all, love her and give her pleasure.

* * *

Sakura's pov

I cant believe he's kissed me. Gaara. Kissed. Me. In. The. Cheek! Ha! Look at this peeps! Ok i was too overreacting. Then i saw his hand to help me up. Then i grabbed it went back to tent. Gaara and I shared a tent. When i changed into my nightdress, i look at Gaara. Then i blushed like 10 shades of red. I saw his body. Even his abs are gorgeous, his muscle are so RIPPLED. I look away blushing and i hear him chuckled. Then i lay down and went to sleep. Then i have a dream.

_In Sakura's Dream_

_"Papa! Papa!" The 3 year old Sakura yelled at His father named Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled and carry Sakura. "Wee! Papa!" She squeak and he hug her. "Papa! I grab flowers for ya!" Thats when 12 years old Sasori came in. "ANIKI!" Sakura yelled. Sasori smiled and carry her. When they went out, Then thats when the leaf attack them._

_Sakumo Hatake take his daughter and make her lost all of the memories._

_Orochimaru and Sasori survived and cursed that she will remember and destroy the village._

_End if Sakura's dream. (Sorry. Too lazy now :p)_

* * *

Sakura's pov.

I woke up in my dream in disbelief. Now i remembered who is my father. "Orochimaru" i whispered. "Hmm, what?" I turned around saw Gaara woke up from my panic stare. "Sorry. Having a dream.." I said shyly. Then he kissed me in cheek and we went back to sleep.

Time skip, Sound's gate (5:39am) No one's pov

They all met in the gates and they attack the guards. Then they saw Orochimaru and Sasuke scowled. They all attack except Sakura. She never wants to attack her father. Gaara too noticed and stopped.

"Sakura, used your insane strength dammit!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

She never moved nor attack. Orochimaru saw this and stared at her. 'My lovely daughter' Orochimaru thought. Then it was interrupted by Sasuke's chidori. Orochimaru escape. All of team 7 glare at me. Sakura's trustworthy friends glared back too.

* * *

In the forest, (10:45am)

"This is all your fault. If You use your insane strength, we would have kill him!" Sasuke spat venomously.

"Fool. We dont even need her anyway." Kakashi said angrily.

"Yeah." Karin and Naruto said.

They teleport back to Konoha leaving Sakura crying and her friends staring angrily at where they stood. Then they teleport back to konoha.

In the Hokage's office(12:35pm)

"WHAT! What do you mean he's escape?!" Tsunade spat out angrily.

"It was forehead's fault! She didnt even use her strength to beat him!" Kakashi said angrily.

Sakura hold her bitter tears back as Gaara hug her while her friends glare back at team 7.

"We want ugly out of our team. Disgrace!" Sai yelled at her.

"Weakling!" Sasuke yelled.

"Pathetic!" Naruto and Karin yelled.

"Useless!" Kakashi said punching Sakura.

"KAKASHI!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She yelled. "**SHUT UP YOUR WORTHLESS BITCHES!" **

Everyone gasped as they hear her voice in demonic way. "Uh oh. Gaara! She's losing it!" Ino yelled. Gaara grab her right hand and Shikamaru Grab her left. Inner Sakura started controlling over her. She glared at her ex-team which make SCARY monster to pee their pants. Even the Uchiha glare can't combine it! **"You've missing something about Orochimaru! I. Am. His. DAUGHTER!" **Everyone froze. "Then all of you betrayed me by her, even she tells lies to you. BITCH!" Sakura yelled venomously.

"Yeah." All of Sakura's friends said. "DONT EVER CALL MY GF BITCH" Sasuke yelled. "Enough! All of you, OUT!" Tsunade yelled. "Except for you, Sakura my dear." "Tsunade-shishou," Sakura started. "Sakura, if you want have a better life, i will have a permission you to join the akatsuki." Tsunade said. "Wha?" Sakura said. "They treated you like trash and *sigh* i even know that Orochimaru is your father. Im sorry for this mission." Tsunade bowed sadly. Sakura smiled and hug her. "I will miss you" Sakura said. Tsunade nodded and Sakura leaves. Tsunade sighed and stared at the windows. "Tomorrow Konoha lost its gem."

* * *

Sakura's pov. (11:35pm)

I have enough of my friends calling me weak. Im leaving Konoha. I pack my things, Kunai, and my Katana. Then i leave a note. Then i went to the gates then i noticed the guards are not there. Lucky. Then I run to the forest and stare at konoha one last time, "Goodbye. Konoha" Then i run to the Amegakure. Where the akatsuki is.

Then i sing a random song. (I do not own this song.)

**_Let it go by Idina Menzel_**

**_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_**

**_Not a footprint to be seen_**

**_A kingdom of isolation,_**

**_And it looks like I'm the queen._**

**_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_**

**_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_**

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see_**

**_Be the good girl you always have to be_**

**_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_**

**_Well, now they know!_**

**_Let it go, let it go_**

**_Can't hold it back anymore_**

**_Let it go, let it go_**

**_Turn away and slam the door!_**

**_I don't care_**

**_What they're going to say_**

**_Let the storm rage on,_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway!_**

**_It's funny how some distance_**

**_Makes everything seem small_**

**_And the fears that once controlled me_**

**_Can't get to me at all!_**

**_It's time to see what I can do_**

**_To test the limits and break through_**

**_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_**

**_Let it go, let it go_**

**_I am one with the wind and sky_**

**_Let it go, let it go_**

**_You'll never see me cry!_**

**_Here I stand_**

**_And here I'll stay_**

**_Let the storm rage on!_**

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground_**

**_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_**

**_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_**

**_I'm never going back,_**

**_The past is in the past!_**

**_Let it go, let it go_**

**_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_**

**_Let it go, let it go_**

**_That perfect girl is gone!_**

**_Here I stand_**

**_In the light of day_**

**_Let the storm rage on,_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway!_**

After the song, I went to the branch and sleep. In the morning, i made it to the Amegakure. Wow that was fast. Then i look around to see Itachi. "Hello there, my blossom." He said. "Hey there, Itachi Uchiha." I said. "You're not going to attack?" He asked. "No. I just want to join Akatsuki." I said. Itachi nodded. "Well follow me, Leader is interested in your skills too." He said. I smiled while he smirk. Then we walk to the akatsuki's base.

* * *

In the Akatsuki's base (12:34pm) No one's pov

Itachi motioned Sakura to follow him. When they appear to a large wooden door, Itachi knocked two times, A soft "enter" is heard, and they enter inside and Sakura see a Orange-haired man sitting on a chair with many piercings on his head. "Leader-sama, here is Sakura Haruno who want to join Akatsuki."

Itachi said. Leader smirk. "Leave us Itachi." With that, Itachi leave and close the door behind them. "Hmm. Sakura No Akasuna, Chuunin rank, Hokage's apprentice, Copy-nin's student, best controlling chakra and best medic nin with 6 elements of power and the Rarest skill made by myth of Akasuna clan called Demon Valkyrie. Am i correct?" Leader asked. Sakura nodded. Leader smirked.

"I will accept your offer. Congrats. Your the memeber of the akatsuki. By the way my name is Pein." Pein said smiling. Sakura smiled back. "SASORI!" Pein yelled. "Hai?" Sasori opened the door and saw Sakura. He gasped. Sakura smiled. "Aniki." Sasori run to Sakura and hug her tightly. "Sakura-chan.." Sasori started as he cry. He misses his lovable sister. But now he didn't have to worry. She is here now. "She will stay at my room." Sasori said. Pein nodded and dismissed them. "Let me introduced you to the other Members Sakura-chan" Sasori said. Sakura nodded and they went to the living room.

* * *

In the Living room (12:41pm)

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI PLEASE DONT HURT TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi whined at Deidara. "Brat! Didn't i tell you a billion times to NOT touch my arts!" He yelled. Then He noticed Sasori and Sakura at Sasori's back. "Hey Sasori no danna, un. Who is this pink girl?" Deidara asked. "This is Sakura no Akasuna. My sister." Sasori said as Sakura waved hi to them. Everyone gasped and wave hi back. "I didn't know Sasori has sister, un." Deidara said. Sasori laughed and Sakura giggled. They introduced at each other.

"Im Deidara, art is a bang, yeah!"

"Im Kisame, nice to meet ya Pinky."

"Im Hidan, bitch!"

"Im Konan, nice to meet ya. Welcome in Akatsuki!"

"Im Nexera. Same as Konan said."

"Kakuzu. Don't touch my money."

"TOBI! AND TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Hn. You know me already."

* * *

In Sasori's room, (11:30pm)

Sasori already laid in the bed waiting for her sister to come. When she did come to the bed, He hugs her and say "Goodnight my lovable sister" Sakura whispered back, "Goodnight too my lovable aniki." Then they sleep at peaceful embrace.

Few weeks later, (7:39am)

Sakura help her brother to work with his puppets when Nexera popped her head into the room. "Meeting" Then they followed her to the office. When they opened. Sakura gasped. There stood Gaara, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Shikamaru in front of them. She cried and hug all of them. They happily hug back. "Guys, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "We read your letter so we followed you, because we were your BFF." Ino said.

Then Pein said."Your cloaks and rings are in the living room, then come here for meeting." After few minutes, They all wear their Akatsuki cloaks. Then Pein said. "I've been planning to have a band to impress Sound and other village. What do you think?" Pein asked. Everyone nodded at agreement. Then Ino said, "Sakura will be the singer! She has a best voice!" When everyone look at me at amusement. I nodded. "Then. It settled. Our band called The Akatsuki Blossoms." Pein said. Everyone cheered.

* * *

8 months later. Sakura's pov

It's been months since i leave konoha , join Akatsuki And reunited with my family. Its been fun and funny. Then i have a relationship with Gaara. My brother always argue with Gaara to protect me. Hehe. We kissed, we hug, and we almost made out in the bathroom when Temari knock the door for dinner. I've seen Ino and Deidara has close relationship. Kisame and hinata, Hidan and Tenten, My brother and Temari, Kankuro and Nexera, Shikamaru and miku, Konan and Pein also.

Then we are not strongest Alliance in the world, but we are the great singers! We are famous in 1 week because of my beautiful voice they said. I just said its teamwork. Then here we are. At the stage. My Father is clapping at me and other akatsuki members cheered. Then there they are. My ex-team watching me in stage. Then i count then i started to sing.

Paralyzer by finger eleven (I do not own this too.) (a/n: See the video and thats how Deidara and ino danced too.)

I hold on so nervously

To me and my drink

I wish it was cooling me

But so far, has not been good

It's been shitty

And I feel awkward, as I should

This club has got to be

The most pretentious thing

Since I thought you and me

Well I am imagining

A dark lit place

Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches

What your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink

Before I think

I'm looking too desperately

But so far has not been fun

I should just stay home

If one thing really means one

This club will hopefully

Be closed in three weeks

That would be cool with me

Well I'm still imagining

A dark lit place

Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches

What your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you

Well, I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches

What your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches

What your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you

After the song, everyone cheered our name, mostly mine. Then my ex-team was shocked. Then they clapped too. Then i leave at the stage with my friends following.

* * *

**WHOO! Long words. There you go! RnR then i will update. Arigato!**

**Gaara and Sakura :)**

**Gaara: So.. When is lemon?**

**Author: Probably soon though.**

**All:OH.**


	2. 2 days ago, SINGING PARTY!

**Oh thank you for reviews! I will continue! FOR SAKE! Anyways. Lemon will be soon. DW. **

**Gaara: Pls?**

**Author:No.**

**GaaSaku:Pls?**

**Author:NO! I will NOT tell what happen in lemon!**

**All:*sighed***

**Author:Konan-chan please be a disclaimer I'm eating ice cream**

**Konan:Author-chan doesnt own any naruto characters except Miku And Nexera.**

* * *

In the backstage, (8;40pm)

"Well at least the concert is over. Let's celebrate!" Sakura yelled.

"Oi! Don't overuse the Vodka! Didn't you remember what happen 2 days ago while we celebrate for finals?" Nexera warned.

"Yeah, or else your singing that weird songs again" Konan sighed.

Oh right.

"Don't worry. Besides, I'm not overusing it! Hehe and it was your fault anyway." Sakura said re-calling what happened 2 days ago.

"HEY!"

* * *

_Flashback (2 days ago at 6:30pm, In the living room.)_

_"CHEEERS!" Everyone yelled as they clink their drinks together._

_"IM SO HAPPY WE MADE IT TO THE FINALS!" Ino yelled happily._

_"Haha hell yes! Now lets PARRTTYY!" Tenten yelled._

_"HELL YES!(SHANARRO!)" Everyone yelled._

_And then, they party so hard, then they sing. Well, in the truth or dare game.._

_"Hehe, Sakura, truth or dare?!" Ino said._

_"Dare me, Ino-pig!" Sakura grinned._

_"Hehe. I dare you to french Gaara!" Ino said._

_Sakura and Gaara flushed while others roared with laughter._

_Then Sakura did the dare while others awed._

_"Ok. My turn to spin. BOOYAH! Nexera, truth or dare?" Sakura said._

_"Dare." Nexera replied at her nii-chan_

_"I DARE YOU TO DRINK A GRAPE JUICE! (Since she really hates it)"_

_"OH HELL NO! Fine." Then she drink the juice with disgust looking at face._

_"My turn. Hinata, truth or dare?" Nexera said._

_"Dare me!" Hinata yelled._

_"I DARE YOU AND SAKURA DRINK 5 BOTTLES OF VODKA AND SING WEIRD SONGS!" Nexera cackled evilly._

_Sakura and Hinata flushed and do the dare. The they sing a weird different language song._

_Dragostea din tei (I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG) Hinata- BOLD Sakura- Normal (O-Zone)_

_Ma-ia hii  
Ma-ia huu  
Ma-ia hoo  
Ma-ia haha (x4)_

_**Halo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu, Picasso  
Ti-am dat un deep Si sunt voinic  
**  
Dar sa stii, nu-ti cer nimic._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu-mг nu-mг iei,  
Nu-mг nu-mг iei, nu-mг nu-mг nu-mг iei.  
Chipul tгu si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tгI._

_Vrei sг pleci dar nu-mг nu-mг iei,  
Nu-mг nu-mг iei, nu-mг nu-mг nu-mг iei.  
Chipul tгu si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tгI._

_Te sun, sг-ti spun, ce simt, acum  
Alo, iubirea mea sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sulverasi eu, Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic_

_Dar sг stii, nu-ti cer nimic._

**_Vrei sг pleci dar nu-mг nu-mг iei,  
Nu-mг nu-mг iei, nu-mг nu-mг nu-mг iei.  
Chipul tгu si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tгI._**

_Vrei sг pleci dar nu-mг nu-mг iei,  
Nu-mг nu-mг iei, nu-mг nu-mг nu-mг iei.  
Chipul tгu si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tгI._

_**Ma-ia hii  
Ma-ia huu**  
Ma-ia hoo  
Ma-ia haha (x4)_

_Vrei sг pleci dar nu-mг nu-mг iei,  
Nu-mг nu-mг iei, nu-mг nu-mг nu-mг iei.  
Chipul tгu si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tгI._

**_Vrei sг pleci dar nu-mг nu-mг iei,  
Nu-mг nu-mг iei, nu-mг nu-mг nu-mг iei.  
Chipul tгu si dragostea din tei_  
_Mi-amintesc de ochii tгI._**

_Everyone look at them weirdly. After the girls drink vodka, they sing songs too. Which make the boys laugh. HARD._

_Sexy Back. (DONT OWN IT.) (Justin Timeberlake)_

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack  
(Take it to the bridge)_

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(Take it to the chorus)_

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it  
VIP, go ahead be gone with it  
Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it  
Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it  
You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it  
Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it  
Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it (7x)  
Get your sexy on._

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them motherfuckers don't know how to act  
Girl let me make up for all the things you lack  
Cause you're burning up, I've got to get it fast  
(Take it to the bridge)_

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(Take it to the chorus)_

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it  
VIP, go ahead be gone with it  
Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it  
Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it  
You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it  
Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it  
Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it (7x)  
Get your sexy on._

_(You Ready?) (3x)_

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them motherfuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, better watch your back  
Cause you're burning up for me, and that's a fact  
(Take it to the chorus)_

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it  
VIP, go ahead be gone with it  
Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it  
Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it  
You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it  
Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it  
Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it (7x)  
Get your sexy on._

_Everyone laughed at that while the girls giggle. Then Sakura started to sing a Japanese song._

_Mirai-e (Still didnt own.) (Kiroro)_

_Hora ashimoto wo mitegoran  
Kore ga anata no ayumu michi  
Hora mae wo mitegoran  
Are ga anata no mirai_

_Haha ga kureta takusan no yasashisa  
Ai wo idaite ayume to kurikaeshita  
Ano toki wa mada osanakute imi nado shiranai  
Sonna watashi no te wo nigiri  
Issho ni ayundekita_

_Yume wa itsumo sora takaku aru kara  
Todokanakute kowai ne dakedo oitsuzukeru no  
Jibun no SUTOORII dakara koso akirametakunai  
Fuan ni naru to te wo nigiri  
Issho ni ayundekita_

_** sono yasashi wo toki ni wa iyagari  
Hanareta haha e sunao ni narezu_

_* repeat  
** repeat  
* repeat_

_Hora ashimoto wo mitegoran  
Kore ga anata no ayumu michi  
Hora mae wo mitegoran  
Are ga anata no mirai_

_Mirai e mukatte yukkuri to aruite yukou_

_Translation._

_To The Future - Kiroro_

_Look! Look underfoot_

_This is your path to walk_

_Look! Look at what's before you_

_That over there is your future_

_My mother gave me much kindness_

_While embracing love, I returned to my dreams_

_I was still a child then, and didn't understand the significance when_

_She held my hand and we walked together_

_Dreams are always sky high and_

_though fearful, we still continue to reach for them_

_I should know this story because I never gave up_

_Although I was uneasy, we walked together_

_At times, I hated that kindness,_

_yet I would become weak when separated from her_

_Look! Look underfoot_

_This is your path to walk_

_Look! Look at what's before you_

_That over there is your future_

_At times, I hated that kindness,_

_yet I would become weak when separated from her_

_Look! Look underfoot_

_This is your path to walk_

_Look! Look at what's before you_

_That over there is your future_

_Look! Look underfoot_

_This is your path to walk_

_Look! Look at what's before you_

_That over there is your future_

_Face your future,_

_and slowly approach it_

_Others boys started crying while the others touch At the song. While the girls positioned the boys watched in amusement as the song starts._

_I got a boy (I do not own this either. Just imagine what singers you want to be your fave character.) (Girls generation)_

[_SooYoung] Ayo! GG!  
Yeah Yeah sijakhe bolkka!  
[All] Omo! [SooYoung] Yaejom bwara yae  
Museun iri isseot gillae meoril jallat dae? Uh?_

_[All] Omo! [Yuri] Tto yaejom borago!  
Meori buteo balkkeut kkaji seutaili bakkwo eosseo  
Wae geuraet dae?  
Gung geumhae jukget ne  
Wae geuraet dae?  
Malhae bwabwa jom_

_[Tiffany] Ha Ha! Hey, let me introduce myself!  
Here comes trouble! Whoo! Ttarahae!  
[All] Oh!  
Oh Oh Eh Oh (Eh Eh Eh Eh)  
Oh Oh Eh Oh (Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
[Jessica] Neo jal nasseo jeongmal!_

_[TaeYeon] Jiga mwonde? Utgyeo, neomu kotdae  
Sengeo ani? Na bogo pyongbeom hadanda yae  
[All] Oh~ [Jessica] Geu namja wanjeon mame deureot na bwa!  
[TaeYeon] Maldo andwae! Maldo andwae!_

_[SeoHyun] Neomu yeppeo jigo sexy hae jyeosseo  
Geu namja ttaemun iji?  
Mureo bol ppeon haetda nikka? Neo bakkun  
Hwajang pumi mwonji_

_[Sunny] Sashil na, cheoeum bwasseo  
Sangcheo ibeun yasu gateun gipeun nun  
[Jessica] Yaegi manhae do eojil haetda nikka?  
[SooYoung/Yuri} Neo jal nasseo jeongmal! Jal nasseo jeongmal!  
[All] Oh! [Tiffany] (Here comes trouble!)  
Oh Oh Eh Oh [Tiffany] (Hey Girl, Listen!)  
Oh Oh Eh Oh  
[TaeYeon] Neo jalnat da jeongmal! [SeoHyun] (Neo jal nasseo)  
[All] Oh!  
Oh Oh Eh Oh [Tae Yeon] (Oh Oh Eh Oh, Hey)  
Oh Oh Eh Oh [Jessica] (Na na na na, Hey!)  
[Sunny] Neo jal nasseo jeongmal!_

_[Tiffany] Ayo! Stop!  
Let me put it down another way.  
[All] I got a boy meotjin!  
I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy, handsome boy  
Naemam da gajyeo gan  
I got a boy meotjin! (Ha ha ha!)  
I got a boy chakhan! (Yeah!)  
I got a boy, awesome boy  
Wanjeon banhaet na bwa_

_[TaeYeon] Ah nae wangjanim!  
Eonje i momeul guhareo wa jushil ten gayo?  
[Sunny] Hayan kkum cheoreom  
Nal pume ana ollyeo nara ga jushi getjyo?_

_[Yoona] Na kkamjjak! Men bungiya!  
Geu sarameun naemin nachi gung geum hadae  
Wanjeon mame deureo  
Mot igin cheok boyeojwo do gwaen chaneul kka?  
[HyoYeon] Oh! Jeoldaero andweji! [Yuri/Yoona] Geuchi? Geuchi?  
[HyoYeon] Uri jikil geon jiki ja! [Yu/Yoo] Majji! Majji!  
[HyoYeon] Geuye mameul modu gajil ttae kkaji  
Igeon jeoldaero ijeo beoriji mallagu!_

_[All] Oh!  
Oh Oh Eh Oh  
Oh Oh Eh Oh  
[Yuri] Bameul saedo mojara da da  
Oh!  
Oh Oh Eh Oh  
Oh Oh Eh Oh  
[SooYoung] Uri chwego gwanshim sa da da_

_[SeoHyun] Naemal deureobwa geu ai neo ne alji?  
Jom eori jiman sogeun kkwak chasseo  
[Tiffany] Eotteol ttaen oppa cheoreom deumjik hajiman  
Aegyo reul buril ttaen, neomu yeppeo jukgesseo_

_[All] Oh!  
Oh Oh Eh Oh  
Oh Oh Eh Oh  
[Yoona] Neo michyeosseo michyeosseo  
Oh!  
Oh Oh Eh Oh  
Oh Oh Eh Oh  
[HyoYeon] Neo michyeosseo michyeosseo_

_[Tiffany] Nan jeongmal hwaga na jukgesseo  
Nae namjan nal yeojaro anboneun geol  
[TaeYeon] Magyeon halttaen eotteok hamyeon naega johgetni?  
Jiturado nage haebolkka?  
Soksanghae! Eotteokhae! Na?  
[SeoHyun/All] Maldo andwae! Maldo andwae!_

_[Jessica] Dont stop!  
Lets bring it back to 140  
[All] I got a boy meotjin! (Whoo!)  
I got a boy chakhan! (Come on!)  
I got a boy, handsome boy (Thats right!)  
Naemam da gajyeo gan (Lets go!)  
I got a boy meotjin! (Whoo!)  
I got a boy chakhan! (Let me hear it!)  
I got a boy, awesome boy (Lets go!)  
Wanjeon banhaet na bwa_

_[Jessica] Eonjena nae gyeoten  
Nae pyeoni dwaejugo  
Kwigi ul yeoju neun  
[Jessica] Neo [SeoHyun] Oh Oh Oh  
[Jessica] Neo [SeoHyun] Oh Oh Oh  
[SeoHyun] Nan idaero jigeum haengbokhae  
[HyoYeon] Ja dwel geonikka_

_[All] I got a boy meotjin!  
I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy, handsome boy  
Naemam da gajyeo gan  
[TaeYeon] (Ah nae wangjanim!  
Eonje i momeul guhareo wa jushil ten gayo?)  
[All] I got a boy meotjin!  
I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy, awesome boy  
Wanjeon banhaet na bwa  
[Sunny] (Hayan kkum cheoreom  
Nal pume ana ollyeo nara ga jushi getjyo?)_

_[All] I got a boy meotjin! (Oh)  
I got a boy chakhan! (Oh Oh Eh Oh)  
I got a boy, handsome boy (Oh Oh Eh Oh)  
Naemam da gajyeo gan  
I got a boy meotjin! (Oh)  
I got a boy chakman! (Oh Oh Eh Oh)  
I got a boy, awesome boy (Oh Oh Eh Oh)  
Wanjeon banhaet na bwa_

_I got a boy meotjin!_

_After the song, the girls sing the song that make the boys proud of themself._

_The boys (Didnt own them either.) By girls generation._

_[All] I can tell you're looking at me_

_I know what you see  
Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
[Jessica] GG  
[All] You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
Every look will make it hard to breath  
[Jessica] T R X  
[All] Bring the boys out_

[Tiffany] Yeah~ You know~  
[All] B-Bring the boys out  
[Tiffany] We bring the boys out (x2) Yeah~  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[Taeyeon] Soon as I step on the scene  
I know that they'll be watching me watching me~  
[Tiffany] Get up  
[Yoona] Imma be the hottest in this spot  
There ain't no stopping me~ [Tiffany] That's right [Yoona] stopping me~

[Sunny] I know life is a mystery  
I'm gonna make history  
I'm taking it from the start  
[Seohyun] Call an emergency  
I'm watching the phone ring  
I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[All] Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
[Yuri] And we do it and we can't be beat  
[All] B-Bring the boys out  
[Sooyoung] We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[Jessica] Wanna know my secrets  
But no I'll never tell  
'Cause I got the magic  
Touch  
And I'm not trying to fail  
That's right  
[Sunny] Yeah fly high  
[Jessica] And I-I  
[Sunny] You'll fly high  
Can't Deny  
I know I can fly  
[Seohyun] I know life is a mystery  
I'm gonna make history  
I'm taking it from the start  
[Taeyeon] Call an emergency  
I'm watching the phone ring  
I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~  
[All/Taeyeon] B-Bring the boys out

[All] Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
[Tiffany] And we do it and we can't be beat  
[All] B-Bring the boys out  
[Hyoyeon] We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[All] Girl's bring the boys out  
[Yuri] I wanna dance right now  
We can show how the girls get down  
[Yoona] Yes we go for more than zero  
Number one everyone should know  
Check this out

[Hyoyeon] All the boys (x2) want my heart  
Better know how to rock and don't stop  
[Sooyoung] Oh G  
We make it so hot  
Girl's Generation we won't stop  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[Jessica] It's not a fantasy  
This is right for me  
Living in like a star~  
[Taeyeon] Can't get the rest of me  
Imma be what I wanna be  
This is deep in my heart~ my heart~

[All] I can tell you're looking at me  
I know what you see  
Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
[All/Taeyeon] Just bring the boys out  
[All/Seohyun] You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
Every look will make it hard to breath  
[All] Bring the boys out  
[Jessica] 'Cause the  
[All/Jessica] Girl's bring the boys out (x4)

[All] Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
[Sunny] And we do it and we can't be beat  
[All] B-Bring the boys out  
[Tiffany] We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

_After the wild singing and dancing party, they all pass out on the floor. Hell. That was a great freakin' party._

_End of flashback._

* * *

"Yeah, that was a hella of party!" Hidan said._  
_

"HELL YES, VERY!" Tenten yelled.

"We have so much fun than our old home!" Sakura said.

"Your right. Lets go home PEEEEPS" Gaara said as they walked home to the akatsuki base.

* * *

In Akatsuki's base (9:10pm)

"Whew. Im TIREED! yeah!" Deidara said as he fell down at the couch.

"Yeah. I hope we win. It will be announced tomorrow" Sakura said.

"Btw in the video, you guys did the beat dance!" Gaara said thumbs-up at Deidara and Ino.

They blushed and muttered "thanks"

"Well Sakura and Gaara did better when they sing!" Pein said.

"HELL YEAH! Because of them we win always!" Itachi praised them (TOO OOC).

"Uh, thanks" Sakura and Gaara said.

"Ugh. Lets go to bed peeps! Remember! 9:40am!" Konan reminded them.

They nodded and went to their rooms.

* * *

In Sakura and Gaara's room (Btw Pein arranged their rooms, and Sasori dont mind, important she is happy, he said.) (10:00pm)

Gaara waited for Sakura in bed while sakura opened the door, making Gaara ALMOST having a nosebleed. She is wearing a pink nightrobe, with Her cleavages is clear at his sight. Then Sakura noticed the blood at Gaara's nose.

"GAARA! Your nose is bleeding!" Sakura pointed out.

"Ah? Oh this? No its nothing.." Gaara flushed looking away.

"What happened?" Sakura said as she wiped the blood away with her hands.

"Nothing happens" Gaara said.

'YOUR HOT AND SMEXY! THATS WHY!' Gaara thought.

"L-lets go to sleep, hun" Gaara said.

"Ok sweety! Goodnight my Sand prince" Sakura said while she kissed Gaara's lips.

He kissed back. "Goodnight too my cheery blossom." Then they sleep at each other's arms.

* * *

**Wew! Sorry for most songs. :D thanks to who is reviews! (except who is flaming :C)**

**SAYONARA.**

**I need 2 reviews for next chapter!**

**And i need votes!**

**What is better?**

**Lemon or action?**

**Review or pm to VOTE!**

**LAST REMINDER. I DO NOT OWN ALL OF THE SONG. ARIGATO.**


	3. Sakura is BAACCKKK! (Lemon chap)

**Hi peeps.. In this chapter there is lemon between GaaSaku. So after or more chapters i update, there will be lemon too.**

**Enjoy. Well The elements that Sakura learned is Sand, water, fire, ice, dark and crystal.**

**Jutsu that Sakura learned (I made them :p): [A/N: If you want to borrow :p just ask permission)**

** Dark technique:**

**Demon valkryie no jutsu (Akuma vu~Arukiri no justu)**

**Releases Your dark side and Add your power to 200% chakra until the end.**

**Most dangerous level: Lvl 10- Universal Demon (Yunibasarù Akuma)**

**Night of pain (Itami no yoru)**

**Dodges the deadly power, returns with 100% plus.**

**Grim's revenge (Kewashī fukushū)**

**Dispels enemy's chakra and make them unconscious for 10 days.**

**Ice technique**

**Frozen drift (Tōketsu sa reta dorifuto)**

**Freezes all the enemy in 10 minutes.**

**Crystal Ice rain (Kurisutaruaisu no ame)**

**Rains ice, when the enemy touch one drop, it dispels all chakra and paralyzes them.**

**Crystal technique**

**Crystal binder (Kurisutarubaindā)**

**Dodges an enemy's deadly attack And trap them into a barrier until all chakra is empty.**

**Crystal katana of death (Shi no kesshō katana) **

**Attacks the enemy with 200% defense and added 150% attack. More powerful with chidori lvl. Max.**

**Well sand is Desert Coffin only.**

**Water technique**

**Fireworks of blood (Ketsueki no hanabi)**

**Thrown the enemy to the air and and bleed them uncontrollably. **

**Reaper's payback (****Shinigami no tōshi kaishū)**

**Fires enemy a black fire of nightmare (****Akumu no kuro kasai) making them unconscious for day.**

**Eye technique (they are seals too.)**

**Of course she has sharingan, rinnegan and byakugan.**

**Death seal (Shi shirū) [Silver eyes]**

**Copy enemy's technique. Only when activated. And it dodges eye attacks when activated.**

**Hell and heaven seal (****Jigoku to tengoku shīru) [Well its look like a red star in the eye when activated]**

**Making deadly attack unaffected, quickly heals itself, and added 300% chakra power.**

**Valkyrie Death seal (****Vu~arukirī shi shīru) [Its a black star with circle which is appropriate when Demon valkyrie is activated]**

**Most powerful than all eye technique combine. Only activated with Universal Valkryie. It gives 5000% of chakra power that anyone can't even control.**

**All elements technique **

**The Last stand (****Saigo no teikō)**

**Release your strongest summon that costs your own life. Only use in deadly battles. (Sakura's The Last Stand is The valkyrie)**

**Final death, last revenge (****Saishū-tekina shi, saigo no fukushū)**

**Same as last stand, but only upgrades your Demon to maximum level And add 1000% attack at the enemy.****  
**

**Thats all. Thanks for stop by :D**

**Well she learned chidori, superhuman strength, and she also have sharingan, rinnegan and byakugan. LEMON HERE. So pls think before you look :/**

**Sakura's curse:**

**Seal of all elements: (****Subete no yōso no shīru)**

**Releases all of your elements, powers, summons, and your susanoo (Sp?). But, the owner control ALL of them.**

**Gaara: pls?**

**Author: NO.**

**Gaara: pls?**

**Author:NO! I will not tell the lemon since when im done, you can read this chapter.**

**Gaara: No! Wait. Theres lemon in this chapter?**

**Author: yeah.**

**Last caution and warning. There is a lemon but sorry if im not good. Enjoy.**

* * *

In the living room (9:39am)

"COME ON GUYS! Its announcing who's the winner!" Temari shouted.

Everyone run to the living room, well. Not everyone. Gaara carry Sakura to the living room.

"And now. The winner of the concert is... The Akatsuki blossoms!" The tv reporter said.

Everyone shouted and yelled for celebration. But interrupted by Pein saying, "Meeting!" Then they all went to the office.

* * *

In Pein's office. (9:50am)

Everyone was called for the meeting. They all thought is a lovely, BORING mission. But They didnt expected to something much WORSE.

"PEEEIIINNN! We win the contest! We are in the final!" Konan yelled happily.

"Very good! But now i have something to show you. If you don't want to be pissed. Dont read." Pein warned.

"Just let us read it please!" Kankuro said.

"Alright, but i warn ya." Pein sighed,

Pein give them the scroll. When they read the scroll,

"DA FUCCKKK?!" Hidan and Sakura yelled together. Pein sighed.

"Well, as you can see, we have to join forces with konoha." Pein said annoyed.

"No FUCKING HELL." Gaara cussed. Temari sighed too.

"PEEEINNN! We cant let the team 7 hurt Sakura-chan again!" Ino said.

"Or else my inner demon will appear again." Sakura sighed. She can control her demon, but seeing team 7 making her out of control. Especially the BITCH. (You know who.)

"Yeah" Gaara and Temari said.

"Look. We REALLY don't want Sakura to be hurt. But. We have to join. Or else." Pein paused with sigh.

"OR WHAT?" Itachi said.

"Or they have to extract Sakura's inner side. Not Tsunade's decision, Its the elders." Pein sighed again.

"OH MAY GAWD. We will not let them extract!" Hinata said.

"But we can't let them hurt my babe again." Gaara growled. Since they read Sakura's letter after Sakura join Akatsuki, He grown hatred for them.

"SO WHAT'S BETTER? EXTRACT THE INNER OR AVOID THE TEAM 7?!" Pein yelled.

"Avoid it is." Sakura said.

"And BTW, they want you too to sing to all Konoha." Konan said.

"ALRIGHT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! LETS GET PACKED THE FUCK UP!" Hidan yelled as he leaves the office. The others too soon followed. Pein sighed and look out the window.

'This is gonna be a hella day in Konoha.'

'Lets sure that they didnt hurt my daughter again' Orochimaru thought.

* * *

With Gaara and Sakura,

Sakura sighed as she packed the belongings she needed. Gaara heard her sigh and hug her behind.

"Don't worry babe, i'll protect you from them." Gaara said as he snuggle into Sakura.

Sakura giggled and kissed Gaara on the lips. Then he kissed back fiercely and passionately. He laid her on the bed and started kissing her on the neck.

"GAARA ARE YOU DO- oh." Gaara and Sakura stop as they see Kankuro stared at the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" He said grinning.

"Well, you are baka." Gaara said sighing.

"Sorry, but better hurry up, we will be leaving in 15 min." Kankuro said. With that, he left.

Sakura sit up and continue packing and so does Gaara. After 10 minutes, they are finished. Sakura about to stand up, but Gaara grab her hand.

"Are you ready babe?" Gaara asked.

"Yes hun" Sakura said and kissed him.

He smirked and went out of the room and all of them leave to Konoha.

* * *

3 days later, In the Konoha's gate,

Tsunade and the team 7 is waiting for them. What they saw was shocking too. There stood Sakura, Gaara, and other Akatsuki members. And they are all glared HARDLY at team 7 which make an Uchiha pee in their pants. Sakura started to laughed.

"HAHAH! Yes! Its is I! Akasuna no Sakura, the team 7 ex-member, the Akatsuki's second command, AND THE STRONGEST NINJA IN AMEGAKURE, IS BACK AT KONOHAGAKURE!" All of them gasp while Sasuke scoff.

"Well. If you are strong, fight me." Sasuke said. All of the akatsuki members laughed hard.

"Haha! Oh shit! Sakura will beat you in 1 MILLISECOND!" Hidan laughed.

"I'll accept your offer." Sakura said.

Everyone froze. Tsunade look at them suspiciously.

When Sakura signaled them to follow, they all went to the training grounds and akatsuki memebers follow them. Tsunade started to worry. 'Be careful, you all didn't know whats her power like.' She sighed and follow them. Sakura send her letter sometimes about her power. This making her much worry.

* * *

In the training ground.

"OK ARE YOU READY?!" Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "GO!"

Sakura was the one who first to attack, and unsheathed her katana. "Chidori!" Sakura yelled. Team 7 froze. Sasuke's chidori is blue, then Sakura's chidori is black.

"Wait. Her chidori is level maximum?" Kakashi asked.

"None of your business old fart" Temari growled.

As Sakura started to attack Sasuke, He activated his Mangekyō(sp?) sharingan to dodge it. Then Sakura activated her death seal. Team 7 gasp while akatsuki memebers smirked.

"What the hell is that thing?" Karin asked.

"Just see bitch." Ino said harshly.

Then after the seal is activated, she has activated her mangekyō sharingan.

"WHAT THE-" Sasuke started.

But it was cut off when Sakura said, "Frozen drift" then Sasuke froze.

Sasuke was enraged. "SUSANOO!" Then his susanoo appeared.

Sakura smirked and do handsigns rapidly. "Demon valkyrie" She whispered. Nexera smirked and Everyone gasped what they saw. Sakura's pink hair turn into silver. Her eyes has now eternal mangekyō sharingan, (Well better click at my account and my profile pic or avatar as the fanfiction said) Then she unleashed "Crystal katana of death" as her katana become bigger and more power in it. Then she attack the susanoo. A large smoke after the hit. When the smoke has cleared, there stood Sakura pointing her katana at Sasuke, who is laying at the ground. Everyone clap at the battle.

"Where did she learn all those powers?" Kakashi asked.

"Heh. Didnt you hear? She's an Akasuna. Then I trained her with her most dangerous jutsu. Especially the last stand" Nexera said.

"What is The last stand?" Naruto asked.

"It means all of her elements combine to summon her most powerful summon. It coses her life. Her sister saw her summon in her mind. Its a Valkyrie. Well, it has more than 120 feet tall yeah." Deidara explained.

Everyone said 'Oh' while others have 'WTF?!' Faces.

"Oh. Lets meet at ichiraku's later, ok?" Naruto said.

"Hn." Was all Sakura said after she heals Sasuke.

"Itachi's really rubbing on yeah." Sasori smirked.

"URUSAI! He is like my sibling!" Sakura snapped.

"Is too."

"IS NOT!"

"Ok cherry blossom. Lets go to your house." Itachi said.

Then they left at her house. Team 7 thoughts 'What happened to our cherry blossom?'

* * *

At Sakura's house,

Everyone look around to explore Sakura's house while Gaara and Sakura stayed at her room. Well, they can't disturb them now. "Eh, we have to get them, we have to meet at ichiraku's" Sasori said. "Ah, leave them be, they have 'business' to do." Itachi said as he smirked. "What business?" Sasori said, then he realised. "Oh. That business." "Sigh. Better Gaara have protection or else. She wont be fighting in the tournament." Nexera said. They nodded and wandered around at Sakura's house. (BTW about the tournament, Sakura will explain to hokage soon.)

* * *

With Sakura and Gaara, (Lemon heeerrree :/)

Gaara kissed her fiercely and passionately and his hands made it to her shirt Her lips tasted like cherry, while he taste like vanilla (Weird huh.). She whimpered as he removed her shirt. "Ahh no Gaara-kun, they're waiting" Sakura said whimpering. "Let them wait." Gaara said as he growled to see the bra hold her cute, big breast tight. She giggled and she reach to her back to remove, but his hands stop her.

"Wha-" Sakura was cut off but Gaara's kiss.

"Let me remove them babe." He said as he unclipped it and remove it. Sakura immediately cover her breast but Gaara removed them. "No. Your beautiful" He Growled in her ear. Sakura whimpered as he kissed her neck and sucked, leaving a mark. His lips travelled to her neck, up to the valley between her breast. He cupped the right one and flicked the rosy nipple with his tongue. She moaned quietly but she gasp when he sucked her breast while playing the left one. She moaned and her hands made it to his shirt, signaled that it needs to be removed. Gaara stopped, his hands raised up to help her remove his shirt.

Once it was removed, he continued sucking her right breast, then went to her left breast to give the same treatment. Sakura traced his abs with her fingers, admiring them. Then Gaara kissed her stomach, his hot tongue licked down until he reached her panties. He nuzzle his nose through her panties and He rub her flower and smirked. She gasp about the feeling and shivered in delight. "My, my. Are you excited? Wet? Hm?" He teased her. She froze when he removed her panties and separate her legs to see her wet, sacred flower. He bent down. "W-what are you doing?" She asked. "Since your lips taste like cherry, let me taste your cute flower if its sweeter than your lovable lips." Gaara said. Then he give her pussy a lick. She gasp as he 'hmmed' and continue to lick.

'She tasted like my favorite sweet candy' Gaara thought. Then he licked more. She moaned his name, making him hard. Then he thrust her with his finger. She never felt any pain. Strange even its her first time. Then he added another finger, then he sucked on her clit. She moaned his named again, making him harder as he growled silently. Then he has an idea. He stopped as she whined about the loss of his fingers inside her. Then he removed his pants and his underwear. She gasped. It was HUGE. 'Will that fit?' She thought. **'I dont know' **her inner said.

Then he said. "Sit in my face." Then She did what he told, and he licked her pussy again and suck her clit. Then she come face to face with his member. She rub it and lick if it tasted funny. It taste like chocolate (WEIRD AGAIN HUH.) and she bobbed her head up and down. He moaned in her pussy making a vibration through her body. "Mmm" She said as she suck his member. Its so sweet she want to sunk her teeth in it. But she doesnt want to hurt him so she suck harder. He moaned again in her pussy and she moaned in his member. "Ahh! Im gonna cum!" Sakura said. Then her juices spilled into his excited mouth. And his seed spilled into her cute mouth. When they done licking them clean, he put a condom and postioned in front of her. His member's tip now poking her flower. She gasp and closed her eyes tightly.

"This is going to be hurt. But don't worry, it will be gone soon." He whispered. As his tip entered into her core, she moaned slightly. But when his member are inside her. She felt a little pain. When he thrusted deeper, he feels the barrier block his path. He look at her and she nodded. Then he broke the barrier. Sakura scream but Gaara kissed her, swallowing her scream. Then he massage her breast and suck them. Then he realize something. He lifted her legs and placed into his shoulders. Then he pulled out and pushed in. She moaned but he can tell, Its mixture of pain and pleasure. Then he thrusted slowly and slowly, Sakura moaned in pleasure, since the pain is gone. "M-more Gaara-kun" Then he thrusted faster and deeper and Sakura moaned loud.

"Ahhh! Gaara-kun im cumming!" Sakura moaned. "Me too babe. Ahh" He said. "Sakura-chan!" Gaara yelled and spill his hot seed into his condom. "Gaara-kun!" Sakura yelled and spill her juices into his covered member. He rolled into her side and pant. She move quietly through his chest. "That was-" Sakura was cut off by Gaara. "Incredible." He he checked the clock. "We will have to rest in 30 minutes and dressed to be ready to go at Ichiraku's" Gaara said panting. "Yeah." Sakura panted. Then he wrap her with his strong arms. "I love you my baby Sakura" He said. "I love you too Gaara-kun" She said. Then they rest in each others arms.

(Sorry if it's suck.)

* * *

**Sakura: Wow.**

**Gaara: Yeah.**

**All: Well thanks for reviews! And i will do the chap 4 soon!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Note

**A/N: Guys. Im sorry. But this story will be.**

**..**

**..**

**DISCONTINUED. **

**agh. Sorry. I have no more ideas for this one. I should focus sometime. Ja ne.**

**Author Demon Valkyrie**


	5. PLEASE READ!

**Hello guys. Sorry this is a note. I am slow updater. Sorry. But if u want a new story, i don't mind. Here are the choices**.

1. Eye of the tiger

After the shocking truth of Haruno and Uzumaki clan, Naruto and Sakura had left to gain power. Skip to the battle, they will show everybody how strong they are. Strong! Powerful! Dark! Naruto and Sakura.

Rated T,

Adventure/ Humor / Romance

Couple: Sasusaku, Naruhina

2. Heartbroken deadly Cliff

Akira and Haru are children of Naruto and Hinata. They sometimes wonder why Sasuke is still single. They discovered the picture of rookie 9 but there is a torn besides Sasuke. Who is she? And her name starts with S? They have 2 months to find out. Then they met Saki. She is an avenger. But she has a secret. Could it be the torn picture? And Sasuke's lost love?

Rated M

Horror/ Mystery / Adventure / Romance

Couples: Sasusaku, Naruhina, ShikaIno

3. Follow the paths of time

Time travel jutsu. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Lee went back in time to fix the past. Full summary when have a most vote! Strong, Smart, Dark, Determined 5! Mostly Sakura's view.

Rated T

Adventure/ Humor / Romance

Couple: SasuSaku, but others are Decided in vote

4. My Name is Sakura Haruno

And Im sick of being fake everytime. Thats it. No more fakes. Start with genin time! Strong! Smart! Avenger! Very dark! Sakura.

Rated T

Romance / Action / Humor

Couples: SasuSaku. A little bit of SasuSakuIta.

New reccomendation

1. Weird Highschool

My name is Sakura Haruno. The highschools are boring. But i did NOT end up being a partner with a Hearthrob named Sasuke Uchiha.

Pairings: Sasusaku

Rated M

2. Tsukuyomi Break

Sasuke cast Sakura into an Infinity Tsukuyomi. The jutsu went wrong, which lead her to the past. But. In 6 years old. With her powers of her clan, how will she cope without the Uchiha's catch their interest with her?

Rated T

Pairing: Decided by votes.

3. Why are they lying?

When Sakura found out she is an Akatsuki's princess and the Haruno clan is from Ame gakure, she left the village for power to avenge konoha from keeping secrets from her. But she did not plan to fall in love with the Mangekyo wielder.

Pairings: Itasaku

Rated T

4. My Beautiful Life In Coma

Sakura was very sad when Sasuke came back, with a fiancée. Hearbroken and hurt, She decide a dangerous S rank mission, which leads her life into critical state and a coma. In her dreams, her life in her dream was WAY opposite. Will she stay forever and never wake up, or she will wake up to brace the pain that Sasuke gave her? Little she did know, Sasuke love her.

Rated: M

Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Romance/Humor

There we go. Have a nice day


End file.
